


That Bond Between Us

by bunny_d_kate



Category: KinKi Kids, V6
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_d_kate/pseuds/bunny_d_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuyoshi has a panic attack and Koichi feels helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bond Between Us

„Hey.. Tsuyoshi-kun…?“

He doesn’t get an answer. The other boy’s eyes are glued to the floor, his fingers digging into the sparkly fabric covering his knees so hard that his knuckles are turning white. His breathing is fast and shallow, close to hyperventilating.

This is bad. It’s not the first time he has witnessed this but this is the first time it has happened so close to a performance. They need to be on stage in about an hour and there’s no way to get him back in shape that quickly. At least not for him.

He gets out his phone and does the only thing he can think of.

„… I’m really sorry. Can you come? I don’t know what to do with him anymore.“

Usually, he’d try to keep his voice down to not make the other feel uncomfortable but at this point he probably doesn’t even notice what’s going on around him anymore. That’s the scariest part. That he seems so totally out of it. Like the fear is taking over his entire body and no matter what he says to try and calm him down, it doesn’t even seem to reach his friend.

Friend…

Can you even call them friends when he feels so useless in situations like this? If they were real friends, shouldn’t he know what to do? Shouldn’t he be able to help?

The door to the dressing room is yanked open and there’s Okada, panting, his dark hair hidden under one of those beanies that they both seem so fond of lately. His eyes find Tsuyoshi who’s still sitting on the couch, shoulders hunched all the way up to his ears as if he’s trying to crawl back into himself. He walks over immediately and crouches down in front of him. The way he puts his hands on the other’s fists without even hesitating seems so determined yet so gentle at the same time. Like he knows exactly what to do. How?

Okada starts talking to him very quietly, almost whispering. If he was closer he could probably hear what he’s saying but he’s hesitant to move. It feels like he’s intruding. Like he’s not even supposed to be here.

How come those two became so close so quickly? He has known Tsuyoshi for at least two years longer and even though they work together almost every day, they’re still not much more than that: co-workers.

When that kid from Osaka showed up and moved into their dorm, it seemed like there was this instant connection between them. Everyone says it’s because they’re both oddballs. Because their sense of humor is equally weird. That’s definitely part of it but there has to be something else. Something deeper. Something you wouldn’t notice right away. But it’s visible now. In the way Tsuyoshi’s hands slowly start to unclench. How he lifts his head only the tiniest bit but it’s enough for Okada to know that it’s okay to get closer now. How he carefully moves between his legs and just hugs him. Wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him close. Tsuyoshi doesn’t hug back right away and for a second he’s torn between feeling worried that it didn’t work and feeling happy in a weird kind of way because maybe their connection isn’t that magical after all.  
Then Tsuyoshi’s arms move around Okada’s back and his body finally relaxes and it looks a little like they’re melting into each other.

He knows he should feel relieved. He does. But there’s also a bit of sadness. Maybe having the same family name isn’t enough of a reason to put two people together after all. They’re definitely not like brothers. Even the thought of them hanging out in private is weird. He can do that with Nagase. Just hanging out in each other’s rooms, playing video games, sometimes not talking for hours but still feeling completely comfortable around each other. He will never have that with Tsuyoshi. That spot is already taken by someone else. But then again, it’s like that for both of them so maybe it’s okay. Why aim for something you can’t have anyway? Maybe they’re meant to be something else.

He blinks when he notices Tsuyoshi shift and look in his direction.

“I’m sorry.”

His voice is small and laced with guilt. His eyes look red. Has he been crying, too? He can’t really tell.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

That last part is not much more than a whisper but the little half-smile that he gets in return tell him that it was enough.


End file.
